In a web of lies
by Semmiiie
Summary: He lied down and stared to the moon. When his father was still around, everything was so much easier. When his mother still loved him, it was so much easier. And if he had not betrayed anyone everything would be so much better.. Warnings: Abuse, cutting.


**I only know the dutch version of the house of anubis (Het huis anubis). But I saw that the story line and the names are different. Not all of the names of course, some are.**  
><strong>Like: Nina = Nienke, Jerome = Jeroen, Joy = Joyce, Alfie = Appie and for the rest you will see. Oh and I believe that Noa doesn't exist in America yet. She came around is season 2 or 3.<strong>  
><strong>It can be she never will come around in America but we will see. Rufus and Zeno are not the same person and Raven Wolf is also a personages no one knows in America. Well enjoy the story.<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: Spoilers for all the seasons and it can be different because its writing by the dutch story line!<strong>

**Chapter one.**

He tried to catch is breath when he raised his head in the air. The pain in his ankle started to get worser. A headache he already had didn't make it any better. Here he stood in the dark, without anyone knowing he was gone. The members of the house anubis trough he was on vacation to his aunt. Ah! He didn't even have a aunt or he had a aunt but she didn't want to see him. She was scared for him. Just because he looks like his dad. His family was a wuss. He started laughing and let him self slip to the ground. No one would miss him even when he never would return.

Jeroen (Jerome) shut his eyes when the pain in his head started to get worser, lot worser and in second everything turned black. A took a couple minutes to come back to the real world. But he did it, he raised his head up again. Tears started to run down when he came off the ground and stood on his ankle. Why did he have to jump of the building? O right, he was running away... how could he forget? Jeroen signed. His life was stupid. If only someone would miss him anyway. If someone saw trough his lie and had come back after him, but offcourse not.. everybody believed him. Prutsers. _(this a word he always use in the dutch version.) _A black dog looked at him and growled. Jeroen closed his eyes again. Where was his luck? The dog growled twice and make a run for it.

The only thing Jeroen did was sitting down on the ground again and signed. Would someone notice if he wasn't back for sunrise? He lied down and stared to the moon. When his father was still around, everything was so much easier. When his mother still loved him, it was so much easier. And if he had not betrayed anyone everything would be so much better... It took not much for him to drift off to dream land.

**Next day, **

Jeroen woke up when something poked his face. His eyes met the eyes of someone else. A large man smiled down at him. Jeroen went immediately in panic mode. "Leave me alone!" He screamed so hard he could. "I don't have do anything to you!" The voice in his head started laughing. Yes, he had killed Zeno and off course Raven wanted his head on his wand, but he didn't even know this guy. The man held his hand out.

"Come on, stand up little one." He winked. "I got candy if you insist."

Jeroen glared. "_I'm sorry but mommy told me not to talk with strangers_." How dared this man talk to him if he is a five year old?

"O sorry, beg me pardon, my name is Rufus." He showed his teeth when he smiled. "I don't think we ever have meet, but I met your little redhead." He laughed evil. "If I remember correctly her name is Patricia? Yeah, that is her name. You know I toke her with be, but the little bitch escaped."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you even here?" Jeroen spat. "I don't even know you."

"Like I said, we didn't met before." There where a silence. "But I want you to tell her that I'm still want answers or I'm coming for her. Can you do that kid?"

"Why would I do that, for you?"

Rufus laughed and petted him on the head. "Because If you don't, I will come get you and don't forget.. Zeno still wants you dead. Well, it was nice talking to you, little one. Oh and before I go.. Go home, its to cold to stay outside on this hour. Raven will find you anyway." He turned around and walked away. "He is still your teacher." And with that he was gone.

Jeroen stared at the spot where Rufus had stand. Maybe it was time to go home, but what if.. no.. no.. he could think that. Everything was gonna be fine. Noa still loved him, Raven would not find him and Zeno was still dead, so everything would be fine right? He stood up and limped his way to the living world. An car stopped next to him. A friendly woman smiled kindly at him. "Jeroen, what are you doing here?"

He turned around and looked blank at her. "Miss from Engelen?"

She kept smiling when she opened the door. "What are you doing here, boy? Please come in, I will bring you home. O dear, you look like a mess." He only smiled back in a answer and stepped inside the care. "What happened Jeroen? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Don't tell me that Sweeten forgot you yesterday when he toke the others home!"

"No ma'am. I.. I felt, it sounds weird.. I don't remember... But there is something telling me that I was supposed to go to my aunt... but I don't know.. " He lied so quickly that it even sounded weird to him. "Sorry, I don't know.. I just wan't to go home.." For the first time in his life he begged for something. He signed.. how is he ever come out of this mess, alone?

She nodded her head. "Yes, Noa told me indeed. You would meet your aunt. Anyway, I see you don't want to talk about it. But if you want to talk, Jeroen, my door is always open."

Jeroen grinned slowly. "No it isn't, or we would fell out of the care."

"You never change, do you?" She shook her head. "I still have a card from your dad in my office. Come after school time to pick it up."

""Where is the old man now? Franc? Hungary?" Asked Jeroen.

"I know he isn't on holiday boy." The woman started signed. "Don't be mad, but I know he is in prison, Jeroen."

This was the moment he started to panic. He turned to her and back to the window. His hand slapped against it if he went for the door. "Let me out." She shook her head. "LET ME OUT OR I JUMP IF YOUR DRIVING! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" In a reflect she slammed the car in side of the way. Jeroen opened the door and stepped out. He looked at her and started running. He heard her voice screaming for him to come back. But that was not his plan.

After ten minutes running, he stopped and let himself fell on his knees. He trow up there everything he ate the days before the trip. Tears welled up in his eyes but didn't fell. Another ten minutes he kept sitting there. Then he stood up and looked around, that was when he saw; the house of anubis. _His home._

**Haha, tbc.  
>Sorry if it was horribly but I am trying! <strong>


End file.
